


Eavesdropping Alfred

by angryessays



Series: Concepts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryessays/pseuds/angryessays
Summary: Alfred deals with the consequences of his actions.





	Eavesdropping Alfred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficklefernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefernweh/gifts).



Alfred wrapped his pillow around his head, frustrated. He didn't know where he went wrong. He regretted allowing His Lordship and Mr. Carson to divert the officers' attention at the cricket match. How would he ever get any sleep now? He sighed and surrendered to the inevitable, dropping the pillows and slipping off his pyjama bottoms. As he quickly rubbed one out, he listened to the sounds coming from the other side of the wall next to him. Thomas's soft grunts and Jimmy's low moans weren't really enough to push him over the edge, but it would do to set him going. After he heard the usual sounds of the pair finishing each other, he eventually gave up on his own pursuits and eavesdropped on their pillowtalk. Finally, he fell asleep.


End file.
